stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Outpost
Star Trek: Outpost is an internet-based, fan-produced, serialized audio drama series by Giant Gnome Productions that began in 2009. It follows the adventures of the crew of Deep Space 3 and the , The show's opening lines set the stage: "In the darkest reaches of the United Federation of Planets, an isolated station stands sentinel over a neglected frontier. Commissioned long ago with high hopes, its promise is now all but forgotten. A lonely outpost serving as a gateway to the vast expanse beyond...where discovery...and adventure...await." History of the series Star Trek: Outpost debuted at Giant Gnome Productions on April 5, 2009 with the airing of the first episode, "What Could Be So Bad?" co-written and produced by Daniel McIntosh and Tony Raymond. The show is based on the television series, Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry. Giant Gnome began to air the episodes on a monthly basis, releasing them on the 5th of every month, with 11 episodes scheduled per season. The series is still in production. Characters *'Baker - Captain - '(played by CC Peterson) - The commanding officer of the USS Gorgon, a supply vessel that makes infrequent trips to Deep Space 3. Determined to maintain a hands-off approach with regards to visits to the station. *'Breetal, Arban - M.D. - '(played by Larry Phelan) - The Chief Medical Officer of Deep Space 3 and close confidant to Captain Montaine Buchanan. The two were assigned to the colony world of Kalimor. The colony was eventually attacked and occupied by an alien race called the Mahr. Colonists were imprisoned in a make-shift concentration camp and used by the Mahr as slave labor and/or experimentation subjects. Threatening to systematicaly and brutally kill the colonists until he acquiesced, Dr. Breetal was forced by the Mahr to participate in the medical experiments. He was cleared of any wrongdoing in the incident and was actually awarded a medal for his efforts to keep the colonists alive during the occupation. *'Britarra - Captain -' (played by MJ Cogburn) - a female Orion pirate captain of the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds ''. Considered a rogue, even by her fellow pirates, Britarra has been banned from visiting The Enclave, a trading outpost inside the Pinchot Expanse known for attracting pirates and scoundrels.Britarra considers herself the superior of any male, as well as most females and believes she should have been named queen. Crippled by an overwhelming sense of superiority, Britarra frequently underestimates the opposition. She uses her Orion pheromones to control and modify the emotional state of her crew. She occassionally does contract work for Mr. Big and his "organization" known as "The Core." After the Solar Winds successfully attacked the Ferengi treasury ship Latinum Quid, it was nearly destroyed by the USS Chimera. *'Buchanan, Montaine - Captain '- (played by Edward Gore) - The commanding officer of Deep Space 3. Captain Buchanan has been in command of the station for 12 years. Along with Dr. Arban Breetal, Captain Buchanan is a survivor of the Mahr occupation of planet Kalimor. He was awarded a medal for his actions during the Mahr occupation, though he does not believe he deserved it, nor does he value it. A hard worker, as well as a heavy -handed martinet, Captain Buchanan is a strong believer in the philosophy of maximizing short-term gains, often at the cost of the station's viability, as well as crew morale. He also exerts extraordinary control over all outgoing reports and communiques to Starfleet. With the lone exception of Dr. Breetal, Captain Buchanan has no friends aboard the station. The Captain treats everyone on the station with varying degrees of contempt and/or disdain and has been passed over multiple times for promotion to the rank of Admiral.Though he is the senior officer onboard, he rarely accepts responsibility for any failures or shortcomings that occur aboard, preferring to blame subordinates. Captain Buchanan's ambition to succeed is exceeded only by lack of loyalty to the station or its crew. Recently, he was involved in a turbolift accident that resulted in him inhaling a significant amount of anti-grav coolant. He is currently convalescing. *'Dersick''' - A pirate/trader, captain of a trading vessel. *'Exler, Renova - Lieutenant' - (played by Katie Gomez) - First Officer of the[[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)| USS Chimera]] and Second Officer of Deep Space 3. Renova is from the planet Sigma Iotia II (TOS: "A Piece of the Action") and was raised by her grandfather, Salvatore Exler. While making a routine visit to Sigma Iotia II on Federation business, a then-Lieutenant Sayzar Tyrellian met Renova and convinced her to leave Sigma Iotia II and enter Starfleet Academy. After graduation, Tyrellian, now a captain, requested that Renova be assigned to his command aboard the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]] at Deep Space 3. *'Exler, Salvatore - '(played by Bill McIntosh) - Salvatore Exler is the grandfather of Lt. Renova Exler. Salvatore raised Renova in her early years. Once a member of the "mob" life on Sigma Iotia II, he is in retirement, enjoyng his time making "his world famous soup" or stopping off at the local watering hole to "have a quick one with the boys." Salvatore has only been seen on the holodeck, where Renova has created an image of him to use as a sounding board/confidant. *'Farmer, Nathaniel - Lieutenant - '(played by Greg Littlefield) - Chief of Security on Deep Space 3. *'Forrestal, Jennifer - Lieutenant' - (played by Cathy Rinella) - Chief Engineer of Deep Space 3. Came aboard the station approximately three years before Lt. Commander Greg Torkelson. Due to the structure of staffing at the station, technically, she is the supervisor of Master Chief Engineer Burt "Hard" Knox. while the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]] is docked at the station Unlike the Chief, Lt. Forrestal is a more traditional engineer; however, given her current situation, she has been forced to learn alternate methods of acquiring and utilizing non-traditional technologies to keep Deep Space 3 functioning. *'Giles - Med Tech - '(played by Nick Armstrong) - A medical technician assigned to the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]. *'Gliss, Neela - Engineer - '(played by Brittani Ebert) - An engineer aboard Deep Space 3. Transferred from the USS Joseph Kittinger. Engineer Gliss prefers to "get her hands dirty" rather than the clean, easy, simple maintenance of her previous posting aboard the USS Joseph Kittinger. She views hard work of Deep Space 3 as "fun." *'Goshen' (played by Jules Ismail) - A Ferengi who formerly worked as a crewman aboard the Profitable Venture, a Ferengi trading vessel. Rescued from the dying wreckage of the ship, Goshen has found a new home aboard Deep Space 3. He has been an informant for the Orion Pirate Captain Britarra in the past. Through his various dealings, he managed to acquire a dilapidated Antarean shuttle from a local trader, Dersick, which he promptly named The Successful Negotiations. Using the shuttle, Goshen assisted the station in acquiring a piece of equipment needed for the station. However, the Successful Negotiations was lost the ship in the process when it was attacked by Britarra inside a particularly rough area of the Pinchot Expanse called The Rough Seas. In exchange for the loss of his ship, Lt. Commander Torkelson has offered space on Deep Space 3's long-closed plaza where Goshen could open up a commerical venture. *'Graves, Jack - Engineer - '(played by Michael Liebmann) - Engineer aboard Deep Space 3. Engineer Graves is Lt. Forrestal's right-hand-man, often called up on to do some of the "dirty work" of the station. Graves has an intense dislike for Captain Buchanan and his policies and procedures of running the station. *'Jenneth '- (played by C.C. Peterson) - a renegade Klingon female warrior who served aboard the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds. Jenneth suffered discommendation by the Klingon High Council due to her vehement opposition to the Khitomer Accords. Left Klingon space and joined the crew of the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds. She eventually advanced to the position of First Officer. Jenneth was abandoned by Captain Britarra after Jenneth's successful mission to assassinate Daimon Yurrel onboard his new ship Another Profitable Venture. Jenneth was also responsible for fatally wounding Captain Sayzar Tyrellian prior to her escape. Rescued by her husband Emkaien's ship, the D7 class warship IKS Chancellor Mogwa and was assigned as command spokesman. Jenneth was relieved of duty following an unauthorized attack on a Federation Diplomatic Shuttle, and during the proceeding argument, she divorced her husband and was cast off the ship. Current status: Unknown. An extraordinarily driven individual, Jenneth is totally controlled by her obsession with her honor, along with lust for revenge. She believes herself to be the only "true Klingon" and will not tolerate any perceived weakness from anyone. This obsession has cost her her family, her husband, and, ironically, her honor. *'Johnson - Med Tech - '(played by Melissa D. Johnson / Tanja Milojevic) - A medical technician assigned to the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]. Skilled at treating patients, Med Tech Johnson has a weakness for diagnosis. She aspires to become a doctor, but has yet to pass the proper exams. *'Kell - Med Tech -' (played by Jon Jackson)- A dedicated, well-intentioned medical technician serving aboard Deep Space 3. Also a qualified Nurse Practitioner with considerable experience. *'Knox, Burt - Master Chief Petty Officer '- (played by Jon Specht) - Known as "Hard" Knox, the Chief serves as Chief Engineer of the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]. The Chief is known for utilizing technology from a variety of sources in non-standard ways to achieve desired results. One such piece of technology was an implant which the Chief had surgically implanted without the knowledge of Starfleet. The implant, believed to be of Escherite origin, allows him to communicate telepathically with the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]] on a very crude and rudimentary level without speaking. On the mission to Melnora, the implant was able to interface with the artifact the Melnorans called The Ivory Throne, which the crew of the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera ]] surmised was also an Escherite artifact. Brash and often disrespectful, Chief Knox dislikes authority figures. He prefers to be left alone to tinker with his bits and pieces of tech. He and his engineering team have modified and customized many of the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]'s systems but integrating various alien technologies, including outdated Romulan and Cardassian parts. *'Kyle, Ensign -' (played by Damon Fries) - The helmsman for the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]. Also currently the ship's Second Officer. Kyle descends from a long line of distinguished Starfleet officers. Like many of his crewmates, Kyle resents being assignned to DS3 and the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]. This is his second assignment since graduating from the Academy. *'Pierce - Commander - '(played by Greg Littlefield) - Executive Officer of the USS Remington. Commander Pierce has been First Officer for a considerable length of time. Short-tempered, Commander Pierce is known to hold a grudge, but is also known as a fair-minded disciplinarian. He was almost relieved of duty following a heated exchange with the USS Remington's CO, Captain Steele after finding out that then-Lieutenant Gregory Torkelson had been selected as Captain of the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera (NCC-11555)]] over him. *'Takahara - Engineer '- Engineer Takahara, also known as "Tak," is an assistant engineer aboard the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]. (NOTE: This character is only referred to but never actually heard in the show). *'Thomas, Bartholomew - Admiral - '(played by Rob Watson) - From the prestigious Thomas family in Star Fleet, Admiral Thomas, as with most admirals in Star Fleet, seems to have his own goals in mind. He reassigned Lt. Commander Torkelson to Deep Space 3 to "babysit" the admiral's nephew, Randy, and ensure the newly-minted Ensign Thomas didn't embarrass the Thomas family name. *'Thomas, Randy - Ensign - '(played by Joseph Orr) - The mostly incompetent nephew of Admiral Thomas, Ensign Thomas has a well established feeling of entitlement and lacks social skills. Many of the crew of the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]] wonder if he will be worth the trouble of babysitting for Admiral Bartholomew Thomas. *'Thorum' - (played by Bryan Lincoln) - Also known as Thorum of Krell. A male Andorian serving aboard a Klingon D7 battlecruiser, IKS Chancellor Mogwa, under the command of Emkaien. Last known position held aboard: Third Officer. *'Torkelson, Gregory - Lt. Commander' - (played by Robert Pepper) - Captain of the[[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)| USS Chimera]] and Executive Officer of Deep Space 3. Known as "Tork" to his close friends, Tork was a former junior officer aboard the USS Remington, a Miranda-class science vessel. Unbeknownst to him at the time, Tork was targeted by Admrial Bartholomew Thomas as a "model officer" and was promoted from lieutenant to lieutenant commander and reassigned to Deep Space 3. The Admiral's intention was for Tork to "babysit" the admiral's nephew, Randy Thomas, keep him out of harm's way, and hopefully instill in him some of the qualities that Tork exhibited. Tork is a "by the book" officer - somewhat hesitant to break the rules. *'Tovar-Smith, Avery - Yeoman - '(played by Gareth Bowley) - Chief Aide to Captain Montaine Buchanan. Has family on Earth, including a mother and a sister, Emily May Tovar-Smith. Although well thought of by a majority of station personnel, Tovar-Smith is often the victim of Captain Buchanan's foul moods, as well as the Captain's bullying. Although an efficient worker, Tovar-Smith often lacks the courage to assert himself when suffering the Captain's wrath. *'Tovar-Smith, Emily May '- Emily is an 18-year-old student. She was afflicted with a pathogen that she was exposed to on Quin, a planet near the Miragosa Nebula. The life-threatening pathogen very closely resembled the pathogen the Mahr developed and tested on the colonists on Kalimor more than 20 years ago. Emily is currently at Ravenstone Memorial Hospital, a facility that specializes in rate xeno-pathologies, on Earth. (NOTE: This character is only referenced and never heard on the show.) *'Tyrellian, Sayzar - Captain - '(played by Mark Zaricor) - (DECEASED) - Former Captain of the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]. As a lieutenant, Sayzar visited the planet Sigma Iotia II where he was "mugged" by a young and then-wayward Renova Exler who took a pouch of diplomatic papers. Sayzar chased her down, though Renova said she "would have gotten away" had the hole in the fence been larger. Sayzar was eventually promoted to the rank of Captain and assigned as the commander of the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]] and as the Executive Officer of Deep Space 3. However, during a routine mission through The Pinchot Expanse, Sayzar disappeared, presumably as a result of an anomaly inside the Expanse. He was eventually recovered by the pirate vessel Solar Winds during an emergency transport in another area of the Pinch known as the Rough Seas. After being turned over to an agent for Mr. Big (the primary player in criminal activity in the sector), Sayzar escaped with Renova aboard a Ferengi transport vessel. Sayzar was mortally wounded in a confrontation with Jenneth, a renegade Klingon, who was beamed aboard the transport ship. Escaping the transport ship with Renova in a rescue pod, Sayzar was eventually rescued by the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]] where he later died. His body was beamed into space. *'Winston, Rachel, M.D.' - (played by Eleiece Krawiec) - Chief Medical Officer of the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]]. Dr. Winston has an uncanny knack for being able to "read" people and can pick up on subtleties that most people overlook. Her background was alluded to, but not revealed until a mission to Melnora where it was discovered by the crew of the [[USS Chimera (NCC-11555)|USS Chimera]] that Dr. Winston was actually born Waychel from the House of Ranston, from the planet Betazed. Dr. Winston was born without the empathic gift Betazeds have. Such individuals were given the name "Gammazoids" and were shunned by most in Betazoid culture. Dr Winston was no exception in this regard. *'Yurrel - Daimon - '(played by Stephen Frendrich) - (DECEASED) - The Daimon of the Ferengi trading vessel Profitable Venture. After the Profitable Venture was crippled by an anomaly inside the Pinchot Expanse, Daimon Yurrel, along with several members of his crew were rescued by the USS Chimera. Yurrel finagled a deal to become daimon of a small transport ship which he promptly named Another Profitable Venture. After a rendezvous with the pleasure ship Glaminfo, Another Profitable Venture was followed by the Solar Winds. The renegade Klingon, Jenneth, was beamed aboard and killed Yurrel. * Episodes Below is a list of episodes: Season One *Episode 1: What Could Be So Bad? *Episode 2: From Bad To Worse *Episode 3: No More, No Less *Episode 4: Maneuvers and Deceptions *Episode 5: Exacting a Pound of Flesh *Episode 6: Inquisition *Episode 7: To Every Season *Episode 8: A Little Give and Take *Episode 9: Successful Negotiations *Episode 10: Uneasy Reunions *Episode 11: Into the Rough Seas Season Two *Episode 12: Slips, Strips, Bars and Bricks *Episode 13: Worlds Apart *Episode 14: The 285th Rule of Acquisition *Episode 15: Ambush *Episode 16: The Shadow of the Standard Bearer *Episode 17: Enter the Sovereignty *Episode 18: Death Sentence *Episode 19: Chasms - Part I *Episode 20: Chasms - Part II *Episode 21: Shades of the Past *Episode 22: Shades of the Present Season Three *Episode 23: Shades of the Future *Episode 24: Drawing Back the Veils *Episode 25: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back *Episode 26: The Melnoran Solution - Part I *Episode 27: The Melnoran Solution - Part II *Episode 28: The Melnoran Solution - Part III *Episode 29: The Needs of the Many *Episode 30: The Needs of the Few (UNRELEASED) *Episode 31: TBD *Episode 32: TBD *Episode 33: TBD External link * Star Trek: Outpost website Category:Star Trek: Outpost Category:Fan audio dramas Category:Star Trek: Outpost Category:Fan audio dramas Category:Star Trek: Outpost Category:Fan audio dramas